My Love
by princessamber081898
Summary: Marinette and Adrien go for a trip to the beach with Nino and Alya for the weekend. Will our two heroes find out who's behind the masks of their partner or will they remain oblivious?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I am back. I would just like to, again, promote my FB page the link is in my profile so check it out and like. You can ask questions there and announcements about new updates or stories are also posted there. This is a Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir fanfiction. This is because I was inspired by a suggestion from the FB page.  
**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

Marinette was walking down the streets to meet up with Alya. They agreed to go the mall and meet up with Adrien and Nino at the Eiffel Tower later. She's pretty much grown out of her pigtails and now wears her hair in a bun. Akumatized villains have becoming a little rare this week. Back then, it was almost everyday. At 18, she knows what is expected of her as Ladybug or as Marinette. As for her crush on Adrien, she learned how to tone down her nervousness a notch, _just a notch_. Cat Noir, however, has becoming really irritating lately to Ladybug. Then again, he's always like that. It worries her though, the the black cat will get under her skin.

"Marinette," Alya greeted her the moment she arrived. Alya and Nino have been dating since they entered high school.

"Hi, Alya. What's up?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual, Nino's been fixing up his tunes and so..." Alya trailed off. "Well, come on. Let's shop before my boyfriend calls and starts to demand where we are."

Marinette laughed at that. Nino's a possessive guy, pretty much like Cat Noir.

* * *

Adrien arrived at the Eiffel around 3 PM. He, Nino, Alya and Marinette agreed to meet up for a group study since exams are around the corner. The lack of akumatized villains worried him, though. That meant that whoever is behind those akumatized villains is preparing something huge. Hopefully, no villain will attack today. He immediately recognized Nino standing by the cafe door, frowning while talking to the phone.

"Marinette, tell Alya to answer her phone or this group study is canceled...What do you mean?...Marinette, I swear...Alright, can the two of you just get here? Adrien just arrived...Okay, bye," Nino said.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Alya _accidentally_ put her phone to silent phone which meant she couldn't hear it ring when I called," Nino answered.

"Here they come," Adrien said as he saw Marinette and Alya running to their spot.

"What? What's wrong?" Nino asked, concern.

"The taxi driver just got turned into his car. We need Ladybug and Cat Noir," Alya panted. Nino and Alya looked around and realized that Adrien and Marinette fled in opposite direction. Marinette ran away even before Alya answered Nino while Adrien was gone the moment Alya finished her first sentence.

* * *

Ladybug was already fighting the akumatized villain when Cat Noir arrived. The villain looked like an autobot from Transformers, honestly.

"My lady, your cat has arrived," Cat Noir greeted Ladybug.

"Well, my cat, now that you've arrived why do you think has he been akumatize?" Ladybug asked, although she already know the answer.

"What? His wife didn't want to get it on with him last night?" Cat Noir guessed.

"Okay, close enough," Ladybug asked. "He was sexually harassing two of his passengers today. He wanted to _get it on_ with them. Both were teenagers, too."

Cat Noir gritted his teeth knowing full well it was Marinette and Alya that the driver had tried to touch.

"Cat Noir, watch out!" Ladybug shouted as a huge tire rolled toward Cat Noir.

Cat Noir dodged it in time. "Thanks, bugaboo. It's nice to know you care about my safety," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

The Transporter headed towards the Eiffel Tower. "Alya!" Ladybug whispered, alarmed.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled and she was given an orange.

"I hate to break it to you, bugaboo, but how is an orange going to help us?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yeah, I know. Distract the pervert and don't let him get near the tower," Ladybug ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," Cat said, obeying Ladybug. "Hey, pervert, over here!"

They defeated the Transformer with Cat Noir's Cataclysm, too, the car being the akumatized object. Another day saved by Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Marinette came back holding a bag of books. Adrien came five minutes later, holding a phone. Alya and Nino eyed their best friends suspiciously.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"You disappeared the moment I started to explain to Nino and Adrien what happened at the taxi," Alya pointed out. "That Transformer could've gone after you, you know."

"I know that, but I saw some materials we could use so I bought some. I also know I'm safe because Ladybug will save me from danger," Marinette answered.

"Hey, what about Cat Noir? Doesn't he save people too?" Adrien asked, offended his alter ego had been forgotten.

"Oh, I didn't forget about Cat Noir, Adrien but he sometimes gets on Ladybug's nerves," Marinette said, smiling at Adrien.

Neither knew who Ladybug and Cat Noir are behind the mask. Yet, Alya and Nino seemed to be getting the drift of the two.

"What's important is they're both safe, don't you think?" Nino soothed Alya.

"You're right. You guys should sit so we can start studying," Alya ordered the two.

* * *

The group headed for home as dusk looms over Paris. Marinette and Adrien walked home together, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Have you ever been to the beach? Nino and I've been planning to go there but I know he's taking Alya and I didn't want to be a third wheel," Adrien said.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Marinette agreed with a smile. "I'll bring along some things, though. Hopefully, nothing bad happens while we're gone, though."

"What happened to your confidence that Ladybug will save the day?" Adrien asked, jokingly.

"She can, but superheroes deserve their breaks, sometimes," Marinette answered.

"I know," he agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Did you hate it or like it? Alright, that's done, I'm sorry if the plot seemed like an explosion but I got school and my fictional story in Wattpad at my hands right now. Though, I don't know about when my next update will be. Hopefully soon, though.  
**

 **~princessamber081898**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, it's only been the first chapter and I've received a lot of positive vibe coming from the first chapter. I apologize for the late update though, things got so hectic at school and I was looking for inspiration. Thank you so much and because I'm overwhelmed by these results here's another chapter. :)  
**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

The group picked up Marinette at her house. The girls decided to sit together while Nino sits on the front and Adrien drives. Marinette plugged on her earphones and listened to her favorite British girl group, Little Mix. The four of them were on their way to the beach. Adrien and Marinette were both hoping that no akuma will mess up their plans.

"Marinette," Alya called out.

"Huh? What?" Marinette asked.

"I was wondering what you're going to wear today at the beach," Alya asked.

"Um, I don't plan on going swimming," Marinette answered. The reality was that she had a lot of scars during her battles as Ladybugs and she didn't want to explain them to Adrien, Nino and especially Alya. Alya will just worry about her and she doesn't think she'll have that.

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

"You're one to talk, you said you won't go swimming, too. You'd rather go to the cave," Nino retorted.

"Well, I think it's so much exciting than going swimming," Adrien countered.

"Since you're both not going in the water, why don't you, Marinette, go with Adrien?" Alya suggested, sensing the perfect opportunity for the two to be alone.

"Are you sure you two don't need someone to watch our stuff?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, besides the beach is pretty much deserted this time of year," Alya said.

"If you say so," Marinette said. She then looked at the mirror to see Adrien watching her, she blushed, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, company at the cave is always welcome," Adrien said, smiling.

"Well, you're looking pretty smug," Nino commented.

Marinette blushed at Nino's comment while Alya nudged her. "See you guys later and you guys don't have too much fun without us, okay?"

 _What the heck?_ Marinette yelled in her mind. She chuckled nervously, "So, let's go?"

Adrien smiled at her and he offered her his hand.

* * *

Nino and Alya shared knowing looks as their friends walked away with hands intertwined. Nino glanced at Alya, who was looking really happy. "We're not really going to swim, are we?" We're just going to spy on those two?" Nino guessed.

"You know me so well, babe," Alya said as they discreetly followed Marinette and Adrien. "I think it's finally time, Adrien gets over his crush on Ladybug and start giving Marinette a chance, don't you think?"

"I know, he's been pining for Ladybug for three years. I don't think he's Ladybug's type, though," Nino said.

"Yeah, because I'm telling you, Ladybug is in love with Cat Noir," Alya said.

"Just because Ladybug would protect Cat Noir with her life and vice versa doesn't mean that she loves her. She's still rejecting him after all these years." Nino defended.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Still, there'll come a time when they'll be a couple and live their happily ever after. They all deserve it," Alya said.

Nino just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien arrived at the cave. The cave was typical, it was however hidden in plain sight. There's a salt water pool inside where fish and some shells can be found. Ladybug and Cat Noir found the place while on patrol.

 _It's Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret cave so how would a civilian like Adrien know about it?_ Marinette asked herself.

"So, how did you find this place?" she asked Adrien aloud.

"I stumbled upon it while I was out with a friend," Adrien answered.

"It's beautiful. The pool has salt water," Marinette noted. She dipped her feet into the pool.

"Hey, you want to go fishing? There are fish in the pool. I just don't know what kind of fish," Adrien said.

Those were the exact same words Cat Noir asked her when they first discovered it.

"What did you say?" Marinette asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to go fishing. The last time I was here with my friend, she declined. She wanted to leave. I couldn't really blame her, it was night and the moon wasn't out," Adrien replied.

Marinette smirked but then her expression changed from mischief into despair. "ADRIEN AGRESTE, YOU DO NOT LEAD A WOMAN TO A DARK PLACE!" she scolded him.

"Chill, Marinette. The moment she wanted to leave, we did. It's sad she never wanted to return," Adrien said.

 _Could Adrien really be Cat Noir? Wait a minute, Cat Noir loves anime. I don't know if Adrien still likes them, He doesn't seem so interested. Cat Noir does, though. In fact, in their latest patrol, his latest anime is the anime, Kiznaiver,_ Marinette thought to herself.

"Have you seen the Japanese movie, _Whisper of the Heart?_ " Marinette asked.

Adrien's eyes narrowed in confusion, "No, I haven't. I just finished Kiznaiver last night. I barely have time to watch because of schedule though." The same answer Cat gave Ladybug in their patrol last night.

Ha! The cat's out of the bag! Wait, what? If Adrien is Cat Noir, that means she's been rejecting the advances of the guy she's liked all these years. Now that she thought about it though, the hair and eyes were similar. It's their attitude that makes them different.

* * *

"Why does Marinette look conflicted?" Alya asked. They've been hiding behind a rock. Nino ignored her and just watched. "Why are they not talking? Why did they stop talking?" Alya demanded.

"Let's go back to Alya and Nino. They're probably worried," Marinette said, her voice not as cheerful as usual.

Nino and Alya's eyes widened and they scrambled to get back to their spot on the beach and made sure they looked like they've spent enough time in the water. Adrien walked ahead while Marinette seemed to belost in thought.

"You guys have been the water this whole time?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Alya challenged. Marinette smiled and shook her head.

Marinette and Adrien sat down the table and both of them prepared the food. Then Marinette decided to be sure of her theory. She accidentally hit the Sprite before the bottle hits the sand, Adrien caught it and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Adrien," she said, smiling at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh no! What's gonna happen? Anyway, let me know if you guys liked or hated it? Three reviews gets you a new chapter.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY there hasn't been any update lately. School took up most of my time. Actually, I'm updating now because _i_ _n_ case I can't finish this story now, I'm putting it up for adoption. If anyone's interested, read my author's note at the end of the story. Thanks for your reviews. **

**~princessamber081898**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Marinette looked at the stars above her, happy that there wasn't an akuma attack and that the moon is shining bright above her. She was walking on the shore since they decided to stay on Adrien's family beach house for the night. Adrien thought about Marinette's reactions at the cave today, he was at the balcony overlooking the sea, clueless about Marinette's presence on the beach in front of him. Adrien was just so deep in thought that he didn't see her.

"Adrien, could you call Marinette? It's time for dinner," Alya asked. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts with a jolt and cursed under his breath before walking out.

He saw Marinette lying down on the beach. His eyes widened in panic, why? He'll never understand but it felt the same as when he knows Ladybug is in danger, it felt like the same worries, the same fear. Adrien ran to Marinette, relieved to find her only asleep.

"Marinette, it's time for dinner," he said.

Marinette stirred awake. "Sorry, the surroundings sound so peaceful and I guess I was just tired," she explained.

"It's okay, just don't worry me like that again. I can't lose my first _friend_ , right?" Adrien asked.

 _Friend, that's all I'll ever be to him._ Marinette said to herself. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry, please tell Alya I'll skip dinner. I'm not really that hungry," she said before running back inside and leaving a dumbfounded Adrien alone.

* * *

For the next few days at school, Marinette kept her distance as Ladybug and as Marinette. The distance was doing her good. However, Adrien was completely confused. Since they come back from the beach, Marinette would keep her answers to his questions quick and her smiles just halfway. Same goes for Ladybug. He asked Alya about Marinette, though but she just shrugged her shoulders and say she doesn't know and that Marinette wouldn't tell her. So Adrien decided to confront Marinette about it.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded after school when he knows that everyone has left.

"Nothing. Don't mind me," Marinette said coolly.

"It isn't if you're avoiding me!"

"Damn it, Adrien! What would you have me do?! I'm still your friend so stop feeling guilty about something your _didn't_ do because it really isn't something you did! Just leave me alone!" Marinette yelled.

"No, I won't! Just like what you said. I'm your friend so if something is bothering you, I'll help you!" Adrien yelled back.

"You can't stop this from happening, Adrien. Sooner or later, you'll find out that a pathetic little fan girl of yours is actually Ladybug and Ladybug knows who you are under the mask! You'll know it's me! So why should I delay the inevitable?! After all, I'm your _friend_ , right?!"

And just like that, Marinette once again left a dumbfounded Adrien.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, Hawkmoth has already detected Marinette's anger and it wasn't long after she was akumatized.

* * *

Adrien was watching the TV when the breaking news interrupted the program he was watching. It was about an akuma attack!

"Plagg, claws out!" he yelled before transforming into Cat Noir.

As he jumped from one roof to the next, he hoped it was not Marinette. He can't do this without Marinette as Ladybug. When he arrived, he realized his prayers were for naught as he immediately recognized Marinette. Although her back was to him.

"Marinette, you're stronger than this. You have to fight the akuma, please," he begged. At that, Marinette turned to him, he face void of emotion and her blue eyes dull. Adrien's heart broke at that. He did this to her.

"Marinette, please. You and I know who deserves this most and it's not you, please, Marinette. You have to fight it for Alya, Nino, our friends, your parents, me. Please, Marinette. I can't do this without you. Who's going to listen to my puns, if you're gone," Adrien hugged her this time. "Please, Marinette, I love you for who you are, not as Ladybug but as you. Please.I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you."

Adrien had tears in his eyes now as he continued to hug Marinette. Then he felt arms wrap around his torso. He looked to see Marinette smiling at him and her eyes filled with emotional tears.

"I love you, my cat."

"I love you, my lady." Adrien kissed Marinette's lips and hugged her close.

Marinette caught the akuma in her yoyo and deakumatize the butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

* * *

After that, Marinette and Adrien walked though the streets hand-in-hand. Both were perfectly contented in their little bubble of happiness. Neither of them even noticed, Alya and Nino when they passed by.

"I guess they're finally happy." Nino said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, it looks like I won't have to put this for adoption. Anyway, don't forget to add this to your favorites, follow it, or just review.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
